This invention relates to simulation and more particularly to a method of implementing data into virtual settings.
Gaming devices are well known. Gaming can be viewed as a form of simulation. The early versions of games in a gaming device attached to a television monitor or played on a personal computer consisted of simple games like ‘pong’ in which a player played against the computer. As more powerful processors became available in personal computers, games having more complex features were developed. These games permitted participation by multiple players for example.
The more powerful processors also enabled the use of graphics within the games. Graphics provide a more elaborate background or user interface. Participants in some computer games or simulated sporting events (such as boxing for example) may be represented by a graphical representation so that a participant's action can be replicated or presented on the display. The effect of one participant's action on another participant may similarly be displayed. As a result, the gaming experience has become more realistic and personal.
The advent of networks has added another dimension to the gaming experience. It is now possible for participants at different physical locations to engage in a game over a network such as the interne for example. Thus, there is no longer a geographic limitation to the participants' locations. For example, they can be in the next room from one another or on different continents.
A game being played on a computing device is typically in the form of executable code on a computer-readable medium. The various scenarios encountered in a game are preprogrammed or programmed to respond in a pre-defined way to a particular action by a participant. As such, the scenarios are somewhat static in that they are limited to predictable participant actions.
There is thus a need for more dynamic gaming experience, incorporating real-time data into a virtual game on a computing device.